


Coldtime;  New Year, New Love

by Capitanahunter33



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Between season 1 and season 2, Bottom Rip Hunter, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Leonard Snart, coldtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Rip and Len show their love for the first time in the best way they can think of with the cold of winter in the background
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 4





	Coldtime;  New Year, New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is a new fic of this adorable couple with obscenity this time. I hope you like it.
> 
> Soon the other story and the petitions continued.

Len kissed Rip on the lips, letting the cold that encompassed both of their bodies in the icy place disappear momentarily when at last their lips met in a gesture of passion and affection covered with a fine thread of desire.

Both the blue and hazel eyes closed, at the same time, the instant their lips met as Rip's hands were placed under Len's shirt and gently placed on his hips as the thief's arms encircled the opposite waist pulling the body of its captain towards his.

It was not until three whole minutes after that they broke their kiss but without stopping touching and without moving away causing that when they spoke they did it on the opposite lips. 

-"Are you sure about this, Rip?"- Snart questioned, pausing for a moment despite the noticeable lust in his icy gaze, whose eyes had opened again after a few moments. 

Rip whispered his answer in a sighing nod of consent.

-"Yes."-were the two letters that Len loved to hear the most. 

And he did not hesitate to act.

Snart pushed Rip back with more force than necessary but that only seemed to encourage the younger one who was carried away until he fell on Len's bed, sprawled out.

Oh, it looked delicious ... and so much _his._

On top of the blue sheets.

Len enjoyed the view a moment longer before motioning for Rip to strip while he did the same, both patients but in a hurry eager to touch each other again. 

Once they were both naked, with their clothes thrown aside, they soon looked at each other, burning in their minds the beautiful image that seemed the opposite.

-"I like them."- Rip spoke breaking the silence and nodding at Len's tattoos, who smiled delightedly.

-"I can say the same about yours."-Snart replied, looking away from the youngest to the tattoo on his left thigh where there was a small revolver drawn and on it the most important dates of his life even smaller.

-"Thank you."-Rip smiled back and moved, letting his legs fall apart, smiling more to himself as he saw how the sight of the thief did not take long to go there.-"Enjoying the view, Mr. Snart?"-

Len looked up and gave him a wicked smile, so full of unspoken promises that it made him shudder in anticipation which the thief noted and enjoyed.

-"That's right, I don't see you complain."- He teased at the end, moving until he was on the bed where Rip ended up falling back, not taking long for his body to be covered by Len's.- "Rather the opposite."-

-"What can I say? It always raises self-esteem that the most beautiful man I know cannot take his eyes off me."-was the sincere but somewhat mocking answer that Rip gave him, making Len smile more shyly, who despite popular belief was someone that he was not quite sure of his own beauty.

-"Flattering."- Len mocked in response as his lips returned to join Rip's, claiming his captain's lips in a passionate and somewhat possessive kiss on his part.

Rip didn't complain, on the contrary. He responded with equal passion and enjoyment.

The young captain's hands went to the thief's cheeks and he in turn moved his right hand to Rip's waist while his left walked delicately up the right leg of the aforementioned at the same time that he placed himself between the open legs of his captain. 

Their kiss was only broken once the need for air forced them to part their lips and both legends shared a look saying everything without speaking anything for a few seconds until Len lowered his face to Rip's neck, letting the air escape from his lips enjoying the shudder it caused in the youngest.

After that, Len did not hesitate to kiss gently in that same place on the neck of his young captain for a long time, increasing the strength, drawing a sigh from Rip's lips and when he finished he separated his face from Hunter's neck. and a touch of possessiveness and happiness stirred inside him when he saw the hickey that now marked the young captain's neck.

-"Possive,"-he snorted accusingly, with more amusement than anything, Rip knowing what Len was looking at.

The thief looked up to fix his blue gaze on Rip's hazelnut and shrugged back.

-"And? I don't see that that bothers you."-Was the reply Len gave with a mocking air, leaving Rip speechless and now also with a slight red tone on his cheeks.

Still, he couldn't deny it, it didn't bother him. On the contrary, rather.

Rip smirked, wrapping his legs around the thief's waist, entwining his feet on his lower back as Len took his lips again in a kiss of pure passion that left them both wanting more.

-"Now, captain, let's move on to the funniest."-Len said on his lips after finishing their kiss.

-"It's about time."-Rip sighed making Len laugh in a low voice as he brought two of his fingers to the lips of his captain who soon opened his mouth and sucked the thief's fingers wetting them well.

And, damn, if it wasn't the best view I'd ever seen.

Sooner rather than later, he would direct those same fingers to Rip's entrance, opening it little by little, first with one finger, then two and finally three, all while enjoying the beautiful and melodious sounds that his captain made for it.

-"Len ... I'm ready."-Rip complained, pulling a mocking smile at the thief before he nodded and pulled his fingers from Hunter's entrance.

After that, Len lubricated his erection by masturbating for a few moments before getting on his knees and moving until he was inside Rip making him let out a moan of pleasure when they finally joined.

Len soon began to move, first slow and smooth, then faster and harder while Rip silenced the moans of both joining their lips in a hungry kiss, saying how much they had wanted this to happen without the need for words.

Soon the room was filled with only the noises of two men loving and kissing, demonstrating with their actions what they had never been able to say with words.

And such was that pleasure and so expected was that neither of them lasted more than a few minutes before breaking their kiss with a silent cry of shared pleasure and reaching orgasm both with a difference of just seconds.

-"Not bad."-Len said after a few seconds of silence as he left Rip, who laughed slightly at the mocking words spoken by the thief.

-"Not bad."-Hunter agreed.

Blue and brown collided with so many feelings that they themselves could not describe or name them but they did know that this was only the beginning.

The beginning of their story ... **_together_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses


End file.
